In Your Pocket
by reycchi
Summary: Pertengkaran soal ponsel yang diakhiri dengan semburat merah di pipi sang wanita.


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

In Your Pocket (song) © Maroon 5

In Your Pocket (story) © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Pertengkaran soal ponsel yang diakhiri dengan semburat merah di pipi sang wanita.

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo(s).

* * *

 **In Your Pocket**

an inspired-by-song story

by reynyah

* * *

Detik itu, menit itu, jam itu, hari itu, bulan itu, tahun itu, dekade itu, abad itu.

Dua sejoli yang seharusnya merayakan persiapan pernikahan mereka itu sedang dalam atmosfer yang tidak baik malam ini. Petir menyambar-nyambar dalam diri kedua orang itu seolah siap di'kirim'kan kepada lawan bicaranya saat emosi tak dapat terpendam lagi.

"Coba aku lihat ponselmu," ujar si pria sambil membuka telapak tangannya, meminta sesuatu dari si wanita.

Dahi si wanita berkerut. "Dasar tidak sopan!" semburnya sambil menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan. "Aku juga punya privasi, Bodoh! Kau pikir dengan menjadi tunanganmu akan cukup membuatku menyerahkan ponselku padamu dengan sukarela? Suami-istri pun punya privasi terhadap barang pribadi mereka!"

Si pria mengangkat alis keunguannya. "Bodoh, bodoh, seenaknya kau bicara," dengusnya. "Aku tidak menuduhmu apa-apa, Luka. Aku hanya ingin lihat isi ponselmu."

"Tentu saja isi ponselku itu PRIVASI!" seru wanita bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu dengan amarah meletup-letup. "Aku tidak merasa dituduh, kok! Aku hanya tersinggung sebab otak udangmu itu tidak bisa memahami privasi siapa saja yang aku simpan di dalamnya! Dasar bodoh!"

Empat sudut siku-siku kemudian terbentuk di pelipis si pria. "Lagi-lagi pembahasan soal otak udang itu," ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih kasar dari tadi. "Aku tidak mau otak udah dihubungkan dengan peminjaman ponsel. Aku hanya mau lihat ponselmu."

"Tidak bisa!"

Pria berambut ungu dengan nama lengkap Kamui Gakupo itu mendengus kesal. Sulit sekali pacarnya itu diajak berkompromi saat hatinya dalam kondisi buruk. Tambahan, Luka memang keras kepala dan sukar mengakui kekalahan di depan Gakupo. Alhasil, inilah yang terjadi.

Adu mulut tak jelas yang selalu diakhiri dengan ucapan dari pihak Luka—walau belum tentu wanita ini menang.

Belum Gakupo membalas lagi, wanita berambut merah jambu itu sudah mengeluarkan air mata pertamanya di depan Gakupo.

"Hiks... Gakkun..." Luka mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia dapat entah darimana. "Kumohon, hiks. J-jangan salahkan aku, hiks, atas ap-papun, hiks."

"Haaah?" Gakupo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Ada apa sih, dengan tunangannya malam ini?

Luka masih sibuk menangis tersedu-sedu sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang masih ia pegang. Bagi Gakupo, inilah keanehan pertama dalam diri seorang anak sulung keluarga Megurine yang ia kenali sebagai pribadi tanpa tangis sinetron.

"Oh, tidak bisa," lanjut Gakupo, menyadari arti tangisan Luka. "Cara yang buruk untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu, Luka."

"A-aku..." Luka diam sejenak, menyeka matanya yang basah. "Aku—"

"Berikan saja ponselmu," potong Gakupo, kali ini dengan paksaan dalam intonasi bicaranya. Lidah pria ini mendadak kelu. Hanya kata tadi yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya padahal ia sudah menyusun kata-kata yang baik sebelum berangkat tadi.

Lagi, Luka menolak dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Gakupo menghela napas. "Apa yang sulit dari itu, sih?" sentaknya mulai naik pitam. "Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan ponselmu dan selesai perkara! Kau tidak akan sebegitu takutnya padaku kalau tidak ada yang harus kau sembunyikan, bukan?"

"B-bukan itu," gagap Luka dengan sisa tenaganya. "Di d-dalam ponsel, ak-ku juga m-menyimpan rahasia perusahaan. Kau tahu, kan—"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan data pribadi dengan pekerjaan? Jangan bercanda," ketus Gakupo sekaligus menghentikan cicitan Luka. "Kau ingin hak privasimu tidak dilanggar padahal kau sendiri melanggar milikku, kan?"

Mata Luka membelalak. "Ap—apa-apaan maksudmu itu?! L-lancang sekali!"

"Tidak usah berlagak seolah kau korban di sini." Gakupo melanjutkan dengan suara ditekan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sempat menguntitku dua atau tiga kali dalam empat hari terakhir ini?"

Luka terperangah tidak percaya. Ia pikir samarannya yang tidak mencolok—rambut palsu hitam serta kacamata hitam—cukup untuk menyembunyikannya dari Gakupo. Rupanya Gakupo lebih lihai. "Tidak usah menuduh kalau tidak punya bukti," tandas wanita itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Gakupo tersenyum licik. "Hanya orang bersalah yang menuntut bukti."

Luka mendecak kesal. Diremasnya sapu tangan dalam genggaman, kesal dengan kelihaian Gakupo dalam membalas perkataannya kali ini.

"Minggu lalu saat kita bertengkar," kembali mulut Gakupo memecah keheningan. "Pergi kemana kau?"

Luka mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha terlihat angkuh. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Lalu apa yang menjadi urusanku sebagai tunanganmu?!" bentak Gakupo emosi. "Kau pergi ke apartemen Kaito, kan?!"

Sontak Luka menolehkan kepalanya menatap Gakupo. "Lancang sekali kau menuduhku!"

"Menuduh?" dengus Gakupo sambil mengangkat ponselnya. "Aku punya bukti, Luka. Aku selalu tahu."

Mata Luka membelalak dan badannya seketika membeku. Poni merah jambunya ia selipkan ke belakang telinga, salah satu gerakan untuk menghindari rasa canggung. Ya, Luka sudah tertohok tepat di hati.

Akan tetapi, iris kebiruan wanita itu masih sanggup menatap langsung mata Gakupo. Dengan tenang namun tajam, wanita itu berkata, "Gakkun, tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu."

"Terus saja berdalih," Gakupo mengibaskan tangan kirinya tanpa menatap Luka. "Apa kau lupa Kaito sudah punya pacar?"

"T-tentu saja ingat. A—"

"Kau berharap kembali padanya, ya?"

Mata Luka spontan membelalak. "Bodoh! Aku sudah membelamu mati-matian di hadapan Kaito, menuruti kemauan orang tuaku untuk menikah denganmu, juga meninggalkan Kaito untukmu!" Wanita itu berseru dengan nada tinggi. "Dengan semua pengorbanan itu, kau masih berpikir aku ingin kembali padanya?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

Luka menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, wanita ini sudah lelah bertengkar. Pernikahannya dengan pria ini memang belum ditentukan, tetapi setidaknya Luka menginginkan keharmonisan dalam hubungan mereka sebelum masing-masing mengemban tanggung jawab ganda, untuk diri sendiri dan pasangan. Luka tidak mau kehidupan pernikahannya yang satu kali seumur hidup itu hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran.

Gakupo pun memikirkan hal yang serupa. Ia tidak mau menyakiti ataupun disakiti Luka. Walau bukan orang nomor satu yang ada dalam daftar 'wanita yang ingin dinikahi' milik Gakupo, tetapi pria itu sudah menganggap Megurine Luka sebagai seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Dengan perintah orang tuanya, Gakupo belajar mencintai Luka.

Dan ia berhasil.

"Luka," panggil sang pewaris tunggal Kamui itu dingin.

Luka tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun, hanya bergumam, "Hm?"

"Apa kau punya teman yang pandai menyusun acara pernikahan?"

Luka memiringkan bibirnya. "Ada," jawab wanita itu setelah berpikit sejenak. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gakupo tersenyum kecil. "Tampaknya... kita akan butuh satu."

Perlahan semburat merah merambati pipi putih pucat Luka. Wanita itu—yang sadar wajahnya memerah—tentu tidak akan membiarkan Gakupo melihatnya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

AHAHA FIC APA INIHHHHH.

Rey awalnya mau ngikutin lirik terus mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan putus tragis (?). Tapi Rey nggak tega bikin cinta kandas di jalan #ea so Rey mutusin buat bikin begini saja~ geje? Maafkan...

Silakan review :3


End file.
